


Trespass

by Zephyros22



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angst, No actual spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only after the chaos of the attack on Abel that Five manages to return to the city, finding a note written in blood:</p>
<p>
  <i>"Don't forget me"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cinderscoria's tags on tumblr found here:  
> http://zombies-draw.tumblr.com/post/120881860754/puptart-dontwakethesnake-you-bet-your-ass-im
> 
> Hope you like it, dear.

They are on a regular meds run when they see the note written on a half collapsed brick wall. The handwriting is scribbled in hasty, messy strokes, but the letters are unmistakable. Maxine directs Five down the alleyway past the brick wall on which the plea is plastered. Five's eyes linger on the rusty letters as they pass.

Five doesn't think anything more of it until they see another scribble out of the corner of their eye. It is drawn on a stained window. Rubble litters the front of the store that it belongs to. The message stands out despite its muddy colors blending into the landscape.

_"I'm so sorry"_

A uneasy weight settles in Five's stomach. They slow down their pace for just a few moments to imprint the letters into their thoughts before jogging past. The vision of the message burns into their mind even as they leave the window behind.

"The hospital should be about 6 blocks away" Maxine chimes to remind them. Five makes a small noise of recognition before picking up the pace, their feet pounding on asphalt in a steady rhythm. 

The next message sends an uncomfortable shiver up Five's spine. It stands on a door, the maroon lettering a contrast to the peeling white paint. Five can hear their breath hitch as they read the note, 

_"I love you, Sam"_

Five stumbles as they pass by the door, but trains their eyes back on the path before them and suppresses the shuddering exhale that bubbles up their throat. The name is all too familiar and Five buries the thought that it could possibly be the radio operator that they speak to. The messages seem to be too intimate for Five to read, and they only glance at the next one as they pass it. The name is etched onto a trash can lid.

_"Sam"_

Maxine's voice is a chatter in their ear but they don't hear the words the doctor speaks. Five's mind is buzzing, the sound of static louder than Maxine's voice. Five, for once, wants to stop running. They want to stop and turn back and not continue towards the place they know they are headed. The streets, empty as they are, seem to fill with the thought of another presence.

The messages seem more vibrant in color the farther that they run. 

_"Don't follow me"_

_"Don't look for me"_

_"Turn back"_

Five wants to heed those warnings, return to Abel and leave their curiosity unsatisfied. Their muscles are tense, shoulders held together tightly. The weight of their pack seems unnaturally heavy, banging into their back between their shoulder blades. But they press on, the sound of their sneakers the only sound on the deserted streets.

"Take the next right, it will be the 3rd building on your left. Can't miss it" Maxine informs Five, who remains silent in response.

The messages are growing in frequency now. They are all scattered on walls and windows and doors and car trunks, all of them saying the same things over and over again. Apologies and warnings, pleas to return and the same name again and again and again. 

_"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam"_

Five's heart is hammering in their chest as they make the turn. The messages are no longer visible and Five faintly wonders if they have dropped off the path the previous runner had followed.

That is, until they see the declaration embedded onto the sign of the hospital. Five has to squint to read it over the white lettering, but when they do, everything seems to silence around them. There is a deafening ringing in Five's ears, the invisible sound being the only thing in existence besides the bright red message that stands before them.

_"I love you, Sam Yao"_

It takes Five a moment to read the smaller note underneath. 

_"-Alice Dempsey, Abel Runner Five."_

 

Five stops running, sneakers grinding against the ground in their abrupt halt. Their mind seems to scream the name so loud Five is sure they are shouting it out for no one around them to hear.

Alice Dempsey.

Sam Yao

Five's entire body stands on edge, muscles coiled, breath held deep in their chest.

The name stands out in red as color seems to wither from everything around it. And Five realizes they know this place, they know this hospital. They can recall the first time they saw this place. They can recall it the first time they heard the voice Alice Dempsey so loved. 

The day they crashed in the helicopter, the day that they met Sam Yao and made their way to Abel. 

Five's breath comes in shallow gasps, and they have to remind themselves that they need to keep moving. Maxine is now sounding on the edge of panic, but Five lets loose a deep sigh and makes a small noise to let the doctor know they are alright.

Five's feet feel like lead weights as they jog into the hospital.

 

 

Five grabs the runner's bandanna as they collect the supplies Maxine directs them to.

 

 

It is only after dinner that Five finds Sam headed out of the mess hall and jogs to catch up with him. He turns to face them, face alight with surprise and joy. Five does not return the smile, remaining tight lipped and stone faced. The smile seems to fade from Sam's face. Before he can ask Five any questions, Five shoves the bandanna into his hands. The number is worn but unmistakable.

Five briefly looks at the operator, meeting his eyes and looking away all too quickly. They do not speak words, instead choosing to let their hands linger on his for just a moment too long before pulling away. Sam stiffens when his eyes find the number, and Five turns away. They linger for just a moment before walking away and leaving Sam to his thoughts. 

Five can feel Sam's eyes on their back, on the number of their jersey, and red letters blaze in their thoughts.


End file.
